Battles of Love
by xkuramaxhieix
Summary: Love on and off a battle field. (for the ZoSan Valentine's Day Exchange).


**Disclaimer**: One Piece and all of the characters belong to Eiichiro Oda. I don't own or make a profit off of this writing and stuff.

**A/N**: I had a bunch of different ideas for this, but, well, stuff happened and this came out instead. It's an entry for the ZoSan  
Valentine's day exchange for my partner 'vampiregarlic'. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

"Usopp, there's a soldier hiding behind that wall at your 4." Nami said as she peered through her spotter's scope.

"Roger!" Usopp responded. Settling comfortably on the ground, angled the huge rifle until his crosshairs landed on the mark.

A bullet whizzed through the air, hitting its target straight in the chest. Usopp didn't even have time to confirm the man's death. This was a battlefield, and as the squad's sniper, it was his job to get as many enemies out of the way as possible. They all relief on him after all. Captain Usopp was the greatest sniper to ever live. He was the King of snipers!

Soon enough, Nami, their strategist was directing his attention to more targets, choosing to ignore Usopp while he rolled around performing his internal monologue. She instead started speaking into the com the whole squad each had in their ear as a means to communicate while in the field.

"Luffy! Go straight ahead, there at least six of them of them behind the wall. Zoro, back him up. Sanji! You okay?"

Usopp and Nami both winced at the enthusiastic cry from the leader of their squad. Zoro's grunt of confirmation was all they needed to confirm that he had heard them. Not that it mattered. Zoro was Luffy's loyal shadow, his right hand man. If Luffy needed back up, Zoro was always right behind the man.

Their number two back up, Sanji would always be there next, if he were needed. But, when he wasn't, he was usually paired up with Robin, their assassin. She was a brilliant one at that. Swift, silent and deadly. More often than not, the target had a broken neck long before he even smelled Robin's perfume. It was like she appeared from nowhere, even in the standard military fatigues they wore. She had been the best at what she did, and a reliable person to have as your back up.

They were usually a squad of seven, well, eight if you counted their mechanic, Franky, back home. Their seventh, and perhaps youngest member, Tony, nicknamed Chopper, was their doctor. He was only twenty, and so tiny, sometimes people thought he was fifteen. Still, as their doctor, he wore the standard helmet that bore the standard first aid cross. When Chopper was first put into a real battle, he hadn't been able to fight. The doctor in him had balked at the idea of actually shooting people. So, to accommodate for that, and to keep Chopper with them, they'd put him on other duties. Even though Chopper couldn't actually fire a rifle, he was a genius doctor and a great friend.

Instead, they had Chopper on the job of helping Usopp with the rifle. He was usually spotting for Usopp when Nami entered the battle field, or helping Nami with tactical and logistical support when needed. He never had a major role in a fight, but he more than made up for it by helping in other ways. Of course to the military, Chopper had fought, even if he took credit for another squad member's work.

More often than not, Zoro was the one who gave Chopper some of his credit. Zoro had a real soft spot for the kid, but that was okay, a number of the squad did as well. Besides, if the higher-ups found out that Chopper wasn't actually fighting, they'd have him relegated to a field hospital, or something far away from front lines, which Chopper didn't want. He wanted to be with the squad, to watch over his friends and make sure they were okay. That's what he wanted, and was determined to do.

Zoro trailed after Luffy, watching the whooping kid running along without a care in the world. Honestly, how Luffy had survived this long, Zoro wasn't sure, but he just chalked it up to the devil's luck. He on the other hand, didn't have Luffy's luck, just his instincts. Or, if you were certain members of the squad, his superior "animal instincts". Well, they might be right, his instincts hadn't failed him yet. Zoro didn't even have to look, he dropped on instinct as a bullet went whizzing over his head. Had he remained standing, that would have gone through his neck, killing him slowly and probably a little painfully. Zoro scrambled to his feet and caught up with Luffy just before Luffy was about to launch a rather enthusiastic attack.

Luffy, his strange strawhat plunked square on his head underneath the military issued helmet, grinned at Zoro. That strawhat was more often than not the bane of some higher up's existence. When Zoro had first gone into basic with Luffy, the drill sergeants, and every officer with a rank had tried to make Luffy remove the had to no avail. Luffy just would not take it off or put it away. He had to have it with him, and he stubbornly kept at it until people gave up. Luffy grinned at Zoro as Zoro joined him behind a wall, and said "Zoro~~~! Let's do that! I wanna goooooooo!" Luffy laughed with his typical 'shishishi' sound as he waited for Zoro's response, already bouncing up and down in anticipation. For Luffy, the answer was already a yes, even if Zoro said no.

Zoro rolled his eyes underneath the helmet, but nodded, resigned to the fact that he'd be doing it. Not that he minded though. Instead, he just said "Just once Luffy, if we keep doing it, it's gonna get us all killed." When they'd been in a firefight a couple years back, they'd been in a pinch, and Luffy had wanted to get in the middle of the nest of enemies, but running just wasn't getting them close. So, Zoro had held out his arm to Luffy, and told the kid to hold on. After getting them into position, he'd spun in circles a few times, building up the speed and momentum and tossed Luffy like a hurtling bullet at the nest. Nami had been pissed. She'd screamed his ear off in the com, something about 'what if he got shot' or whatever. She hadn't stopped screaming even after they'd evacuated either, but it worked out alright, so Zoro ignored her.

But Luffy didn't care, he'd enjoyed it and had fun. He'd bounced back just fine like rubber after he'd landed in the nest. Of course Sanji could have done the same thing and thrown Luffy instead, but more often than not, Sanji was busy at the other side of the battlefield. It was impractical to run over and have Sanji use his legs to fling Luffy over when Zoro could do it just as easily. Plus, Zoro was always closer to Luffy in these fights than Sanji was, so it made more sense that he did it.

Zoro held out his arms, and clamped his hands together to form a fist. He looked at Luffy and told the male "Grab my fist Luffy, it'll be a better grip, and I can toss you farther." Zoro didn't even get to finish the sentence before Luffy hands had clamped onto his wrist. Well, Zoro supposed that worked just as well. Luffy grinned at Zoro and said confidently "LET'S GOOOOOOOO!" Zoro was almost worried Luffy might do something crazy if he didn't go soon. So, Zoro planted his feet on solid ground and within moments, he sent Luffy hurtling forward and into the small nest of the enemy. Zoro heard Nami shriek into the headset about Luffy screaming "Yahhhooooo!" as he went flying into the nest. Something about 'surprise' and 'noise giving him away'. Whatever.

Zoro approached the melee with no stealth. Why bother? They were gonna be shooting him soon anyways, that, and Luffy had most of their attention. Once Zoro was in close, he pulled out his handgun and shot everyone in sight. He didn't have to worry about shooting Luffy, after all, he was used to this sort of mess, and avoiding shooting Luffy was practically second nature to him on the battlefield. Personally, he would have preferred to use swords, but that was more for a side hobby than actual combat, according to military regulations.

Once his gun was out of ammo, he shoved the gun in the holster and started snapping necks instead. He could have reloaded, but it wasn't a good idea when he was in such a vulnerable spot. Zoro wasn't as efficient at it as Robin, but a well placed knee to the gut allowed him to drop them long enough to snap their necks. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Luffy punching, kicking and generally being his usual energetic self as he fought. Zoro bit back a curse when he noticed a soldier going after Luffy's blind spot. Not even thinking, he snapped the neck of the soldier in his grip and took the man's gun. Not even bothering to warn Luffy, he shot the soldier's arm, and then rushed forward to put a bullet between the soldier's eyes.

Luffy, after dropping the last guy looked back at Zoro, blinked, and just said with that same childish grin "Zoro!" That was all the thanks Zoro would get from Luffy, something he was accustomed to.

Zoro said with a confident smirk "It was nothing, Captain." It was a joke amongst the squad, that Luffy was the captain and that Zoro was their first mate. When they'd originally been formed as a squad, Luffy had been obsessed with pirates. He'd wanted to be a pirate and captain a ship. So, the squad had ended up jokingly calling Luffy 'captain'. Since Zoro had joined Luffy's squad because of Luffy, and was always there when Luffy needed him, he'd been jokingly called Luffy's first mate. To this day, Luffy's nickname of 'Captain' stuck.

Luffy grinned even wider before bouncing off to find more enemies.

Nami's voice crackled in his ear and she said impatiently "Zoro, if you're done playing with Luffy, go help Sanji and Robin, they're both pinned down pretty tight. Usopp is having a problem sniping them because there's a lot of debris and walls in the way."

Zoro tsked and muttered under his breath "Damn shit cook can't even take care of a few soldiers." But he went off in Sanji's general direction.

"Zoro, the other way."

"Shit!" Zoro turned around, running off to the right. When had they moved?

Nami's amused voice came over the intercom "Zoro, run straight and to your left."

Zoro did as Nami asked, but he still ended up not finding them. He ran around for ages trying to find them with no luck. Well, it felt like ages, but it was probably five minutes or so. Still, Zoro was getting more than a little pissed at the fact that he only heard laughter from Nami and that she'd stopped trying to direct him.

Sighing into the intercom, Nami said sounding annoyed and a little fed up "Forget it Zoro, just use your animal magnetism and find them."

Zoro cursed "Witch! Don't fucking-" The sound of an explosion cut him off. Eyes widening, he was about to ask what happened when Nami shouted in his ear.

"Zoro! They've started throwing grenades! Luffy's on his way there, but I think Sanji and Robin are in a real pinch. The soldiers are closing in on them, and they're starting to use the grenades to drive them into a corner. Go, go, go!"

Zoro didn't even hesitate, he ran straight for where the sounds of the explosions were. This time his sense of direction didn't fail him, and he ran towards the action. As he approached, he could already see that things weren't looking good. Robin was injured. The way she limped and the rapidly growing dark spot on her leg suggested that she'd been shot in the leg. Sanji, instead of dragging her to cover, had to stand around all stupid-like to protect her instead of dragging her to cover. That was Sanji though, he always went stupid when it came to women. It was like all the brain cells in his head vanished at the sight of a pretty woman. Oh right, he called it "Being a gentleman", gentleman his ass. Zoro couldn't help but snort in laughter at the thought.

Still, Zoro made it in time as he saw yet another grenade being thrown. Crap, how many of those things did the fuckers have? Still, Zoro grabbed Sanji and Robin, ignoring Sanji's protests, and dragged them behind the wall just as the grenade exploded. He got a few cuts on his leg from that explosion, but that was okay, his leg still worked, he could still move. Sanji on the other hand was pissed.

He hissed "Oi, mosshead, the fuck are you doing? I got this handled." Sanji was pissed that Zoro thought he couldn't handle himself. Sanji was just as capable as the directionless marimo in front of him, dammit! He didn't need to be protected like some weakling. The fact that the damn marimo thought that pissed him off so much.

Zoro, ignoring Sanji's pissed off words, turned his attention to Robin, he asked gruffly "You good, Robin?"

Robin, who was studiously watching the approaching enemy "Yes, thank you, Zoro. However, I suspect we will be blown to bits soon enough as another grenade is being thrown our way…"

Sanji cursed and moved first. He'd show Zoro and get rid of them before the grenade could be thrown! Sanji was just as good a fighter, if not better in certain aspects than Zoro. Hell, he was a better fighter thanks to his speed. He'd show Zoro, and Zoro would stop being an idiot and treating him like a weakling. Sanji ignored Zoro's "Oi! Curly-brow wai- Fuck!" Dumbass marimo, like he'd stop. Sanji was angry, and he had a point to prove.

Zoro watched Sanji, irritated that the other was being an idiot. He didn't even notice Robin's disappearance since his attention was focussed on Sanji. Zoro let Sanji take care of group while he watched Sanji's back. It was a good thing too, because he saw a grenade flung at Sanji, who wasn't even paying attention. That hotheaded idiot! He was too busy fighting the group in front of him to notice the guy throwing a grenade on his right. Zoro didn't have time to think, he only had time to react. It'd be faster if he reacted first anyways stopping to tell Sanji gave the grenade more time to explode. Zoro ran forward, and caught the grenade. He made a quick turn around and quickly lobbed it back, not even stopping to consider that the grenade might go off in his hand.

Instead, he watched in satisfaction as the grenade exploded right in the guy's face, killing him instantly. Good. That was one problem down. By the time Zoro had turned his attention to Sanji, all the enemy soldiers had been wiped out and a smug looking Sanji stood over their bodies. Sanji smirked confidently at Zoro, and said "See, shithead? Nothing to worry about."

Zoro couldn't help but to roll his eyes and mutter "Asshole." Still, he walked over to stand near Sanji and check the bodies at Sanji's feet, if only to make sure they were really dead and weren't faking it to spring up on them and surprised them with a spray of gunfire or some shit like that. Sanji, in retaliation lightly nudged him with his foot, scowling down at Zoro.

Sanji couldn't believe that even after all this, Zoro still wouldn't give him the credit for taking care of himself. He wasn't useless dammit. He was a full grown man, perfectly capable of taking care of himself. It occurred to him suddenly to ask, while pretending to not be mad at Zoro "Where's Robin and Luffy? I don't hear that idiot's whooping anymore…"

Zoro paused in his movements and said "Robin went on ahead to go and free the captives. Luffy probably went with her." Zoro's eyes widened a fraction as he saw one of the soldiers a few feet away twitch and move to get up. Without even thinking, he shouted "Cook!" Zoro couldn't reach the man in time to stop him, but he could reach Sanji. Zoro watched the male get up enough to extend the gun in his hand. Just as the man opened fire, Zoro was tackling a surprised Sanji to the ground. Zoro felt each bullet hit, like a hot knife through butter, he felt the bullets slice through his body at the same time the sound of a sniper's rifle went off.

Surprised, Sanji shoved Zoro off of him, rolling his comrade onto his back. "Zoro? Oi! Zoro, hold on! Shit! Shit!" Sanji, trying to quell the panic he felt rising, placed his hands on Zoro's abdomen, trying to stop the blood flow, but there were too many holes for his two hands. So, he did the next best thing, he screamed for Chopper. "CHOPPER! CHOPPER! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE! ZORO'S BEEN SHOT! SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Sanji didn't even remember that he had a com in his ear, and that Chopper, Nami, Usopp and everybody could hear him just fine. His main concern was Zoro who was steadily bleeding out. Sanji cursed "Don't you die on me yet, you shitty marimo!"

Zoro's response was to cough, and toss the other male a confident smirk. Zoro said with as much confidence as he could muster "Shithead, I ain't gonna die from...something….like…...this…." He couldn't say it out loud, but Sanji was already going blurry in front of him. He couldn't tell if it was from the blood loss, or that his body was going into shock. All Zoro knew was that the last thing he saw before his eyes fell shut was Sanji's anxious face.

Sanji cursed. Shouting again, he said "HURRY YOUR DAMN ASS UP, CHOPPER! ZORO'S GETTING WORSE DAMMIT!" By the time Chopper arrived, Sanji was doing is best to perform CPR and keep Zoro's heart beating. If Chopper or anyone said anything, Sanji didn't hear them. Rather, he was too busy focusing on practicing CPR on Zoro. That would help right? Sanji didn't know much when it came to the medical field, but he thought that keeping Zoro's heart beating, and his breath going would help keep the male alive longer. Why were his hands wet? It wasn't raining. It didn't occur to Sanji that he just might be shedding a few tears.

"Dammit, Zoro! Don't fucking die on me!" Sanji shouted at his unconscious boyfriend. He couldn't have that happen…..He wasn't willing to lose his boyfriend. Not like this. Sanji and Zoro had been dating for a number of years now, and while it wasn't a secret in the squad, it was a secret everywhere else. If the higher ups knew that he and Zoro were a couple, one of them would have to move to a different division. Both Sanji and Zoro did not fucking want that. That was not what they wanted at all. At least in the squad, they could keep an eye on each other and ensure the other's safety. Apart, they wouldn't know and would only find out after something happened and not when it actually happened. So, they kept their relationship a secret from people outside of the squad.

The only reason the people in the squad even knew was because Zoro and Sanji had been caught making out after a particularly tough training session in a bathroom stall by Luffy. Honestly, that kid had almost no sense for personal boundaries or privacy. The girls figured it out on their own, so Zoro and Sanji hadn't needed to tell them. The only reason Chopper and Usopp knew was because Luffy told them. He'd told them that Zoro and Sanji's 'faces were fighting' and that it had been funny to see, of course the two of them had put two and two together from that, and the rest was history. It hadn't bothered anyone in the squad, so Sanji and Zoro just hadn't made a big deal out of it. It had just been business as usual for them, they just kissed around the squad members a little less discreetly.

Now though, Sanji worried that hiding their relationship would be all for nothing because Zoro was going to die. Dammit, he wanted to marry the asshole, because that was romantic, and the ultimate expression of his feelings for Zoro. It wasn't as if he'd thought about this before, well, he had, every time Zoro got injured like this. He couldn't help but think how he'd feel if Zoro died never knowing that despite being a shitty, lost plant, Sanji loved the dumbass. Plus, the idea of marriage seemed like it was an about time sort of thing. If Zoro survived these bullet wounds, Sanji was going to marry the fucking bastard and that was that. He'd kick the bastard's ass if he said no, and marry the shitty moss anyways.

The sound of the chopper overhead was a relief. That meant that they were being evacuated, and that Zoro could get to a real hospital and get proper treatment. When the soldiers came to retrieve Zoro, Sanji hardly listened as Chopper told them how many times Zoro had been shot and where. Instead, Sanji distracted himself with helping them get Zoro on the board and into the giant chopper. Once on the chopper, the medical team went to work on field first aid. They wouldn't be able to properly care for Zoro until they got to a hospital that was out of the hostile zone. Once the three hostages and the rest of the squad were on the plane, the chopper took off.

The whole time, Sanji remained next to Zoro, watching his boyfriend, stressed that Zoro might not make it. He didn't even move from where he sat next to Zoro. The most he did was sit there and watch the staff work on Zoro. The only other movement he made was to take the com out of his ear and toss it at someone in uniform to take care of. Nami, he thought, but he didn't look because, as much as he loved his beautiful swan, she wasn't injured, his boyfriend, Zoro was.

It was a relief when they finally landed. It was an even bigger relief when they were met with a hospital bed, and a full team of doctors and nurses ready to receive Zoro, and that Chopper was going along with them. Sanji rushed after the group, he shouted above the nurses and Doctors who were pushing Zoro's bed towards the ER "Roronoa Zoro! His name's Roronoa Zoro, and his blood type is XF! He's not allergic to anything!" Sanji didn't know if they heard him because he was stopped from going any further by the doors to the E.R. and a nurse holding him back.

Sanji struggled briefly in the woman's grip, but after a long moment, it was like all the energy had left him and he practically collapsed in her arms as she guided him to sit in a chair in the E.R. waiting room. As worried as he was, Sanji was confident that Zoro was going to survive. Zoro was a stubborn bastard, and wouldn't die so easily. He also believed in Chopper. Chopper wouldn't let Zoro die, so yeah, Sanji knew that Zoro was going to fucking live.

Soon enough, their squad appeared, prepared to wait with him, each member's face somber and looking just as worried as he felt. Nami and Robin sat on either side of him to comfort him. Nami even allowed Sanji to rest his head on her shoulder free of charge. Normally, Sanji would have been over the moon at this, but the worry was eating away at him. Startled at the hand running through his hair, he looked up at Nami without moving his head. Nami just offered Sanji her best smile as she said "Don't worry, Sanji. Zoro's an idiot with the devil's luck like our Captain. He'll live through this and be giving you trouble soon enough."

Sanji smiled thinly at Nami and said softly, knowing he should believe her words, but unable to actually do so "I hope so." He shut his eyes, not quite sleeping, but unable to stand just sitting around doing nothing either.

Four hours later, Chopper was the only one whom appeared from behind the E.R. doors. Luffy and Usopp had fallen asleep waiting. Nami had started to doze off already. Robin had gone to get food and drinks for everybody, seeing as she was still awake. Sanji jerked to his feet, and rushed over. Sanji asked expectantly "How is he Chopper? Is he okay? Did he… Did he die?"

Sanji's voice was loud enough that it woke Luffy, Usopp and Nami up and they clamored to crowd around Chopper, hoping to hear good news.

Chopper smiled tiredly up at the group and said cheerfully "He's alive! He's made it through the hardest part. Right now, we've put him in a medically induced coma… For a short while. We just want to make sure he rests without any complications that comes from him being awake and his stubborn personality. He'll be moved to a room in a bit.."

Sanji must have passed out after hearing the news because the next thing he knew, he was waking up in a bed next to Zoro's. Startled, Sanji shot up, looking around the room wildly, only to be surprised when he was met with Luffy's grinning expression. "Shishishi! Chopper said you fainted from shock, Sanji. He also said something about being sleepy and hungry and stuff. I told Chopper you needed meat, but he wouldn't let me feed you or Zoro any." Luffy frowned, looking truly disappointed that he wasn't allowed to feed Sanji or Zoro any meat. Meat cured everything, as was Luffy's usual opinion.

Sanji nodded his head, and said struggling to sit up "Thanks Luffy. Did Chopper mention when they'd actually wake Zoro up?"

Luffy shook his head and said with that same grin "Nope! No idea! But Chopper says it should be soon! Since you're awake, I'm gonna go tell Chopper!" Before Sanji could respond, their ever energetic squad leader was running off to tell Chopper that he was awake.

Sanji shook his head, muttering under his breath about how hyperactive idiots shouldn't be put in positions of power. Still, he didn't really mean it. Luffy was a great kid all around, and Sanji was just stressed. Sliding off the bed, Sanji walked over to sit on the edge of Zoro's bed. Watching his boyfriend sleep, Sanji gently traced Zoro's cheek with his left index finger, the sounds of the heart monitor filling the room and reassuring him that the idiot was alive.

Sanji exhaled a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He was just glad that Zoro was alive.

* * *

The first thing Zoro was aware of when he woke up was that it was really fucking bright. The second thing he was aware of was that his dick hurt. Shit, they'd probably put a catheter in. He'd had one in the last time he wound up in the hospital. Those things sucked. How long had he been asleep? Zoro stirred, trying to sit up, he'd been lying down for ages already it felt like. Where was Sanji? Although that question was answered soon enough when he saw Sanji's face peering into his own. Startled, Zoro tried to move his head away, but found that because of his position on the bed, and sting of his injuries, he had nowhere to go.

Sanji beamed and said "You're finally awake, you lazy mosshead!" Sanji probably would have been meaner, but he looked genuinely glad to see that Zoro was awake, so Zoro let that one go.

"How long have I been asleep?" Zoro asked, his body felt stiff, and his injuries seemed to have been healing for quite some time already. Wincing as Sanji helped him sit up, Zoro didn't bother probing his wounds yet. He could feel them still and that told him that he hadn't been asleep too long then.

"Two weeks." Sanji said, and Zoro grimaced, but it wasn't as bad as he'd thought, even if his body felt like he'd been asleep a lot longer. So he asked the next question that came to mind "What date is it?" Although it probably didn't matter cause he didn't even know the date when they'd left. He just felt that maybe knowing the date might give him a time frame for how long they'd been on the mission and he'd been in the hospital.

Sanji grinned, and Zoro was instantly on his guard. Sanji was smiling one of those weird noodley grins he usually gave beautiful women, and it was directed at Zoro. If he could have backed up, Zoro might have actually contemplated taking a half-step back. Sanji said "You woke up at the right time, marimo, it's Valentine's Day!"

Zoro blinked, and blinked again. He knew that Sanji was gaga for Valentine's Day, something about being lovey-dovey or some shit, but Zoro didn't get why that made Sanji grin like a maniac. Or why Sanji was giving him the same noodley, love-struck idiot expression he gave every beautiful woman he saw. Zoro responded with a snort "So? Like I give a shi-" Sanji cut him off, and Zoro instantly regretted waking up so soon because Sanji's words sent a chill of genuine fear through his veins.

"-It's funny you should ask me that shithead, because I came to a decision while you were in a coma." Not even bothering to wait for Zoro's response, Sanji pulled something out of his pocket, a jewelry box and placed it in Zoro's lap. Zoro stared at the box like it was some alien intruder, and was wary of even touching it. Sanji, as if he were oblivious to Zoro's actions said just as cheerfully "Let's get married!"

Zoro, in the middle of reaching for the jewelry box shot the male an incredulous look. He asked "Were you in a coma too, asshole or did you finally lose all of your remaining brain cells?" Opening the jewelry box to reveal a rather simple, but beautiful platinum bangle, he held up the silver colored bangle and examined it in confusion. The engraving of 'Sanji&amp;Zoro together forever' was a nice touch, if a little cheesy, but that was Sanji for you, so he really couldn't say anything, not that he would anyways. Zoro wouldn't put it past the asshole to kick him when he was down.

Zoro still didn't get what the bangle was for. It was obviously too small for his wrist, so what the hell was he supposed to do with it? Zoro growled, feeling like he was missing something and too annoyed to be polite "This shit's too small for my wrist- Hey!" Zoro protested when Sanji took the bangle from him and the jewelry box as well. Zoro weakly tried to struggle was Sanji pulled the blanket down to his knees.

Sanji said as he hiked up the front of Zoro's hospital gown "That's because it's not a bangle, shithead."

Zoro's expression transformed to one of horror. The cook had always been a kinky fuck, but surely he wouldn't- Zoro's worst fear was confirmed when he felt the cold metal snap around the base of his cock. Fuck! Hissing at the coldness, he grit out "You asshole! Take it off! People are going to see when they have to remove the damn catheter!"

Sanji said with a confident smirk "Answer me first marimo and I'll remove it. Marry me?" He had Zoro right where he wanted him. There was no way Zoro could say no when Sanji obviously had the advantage.

Zoro growled angrily at Sanji's words, debating whether or not he was really going to say yes. On the one hand, he didn't feel like they needed that stupid piece of paper, on the other hand he really wanted the cock ring removed. Zoro would do it himself, but his fingers weren't nimble enough to figure out the clasp at the moment. Fuck. Sanji had him trapped. Exhaling slowly, Zoro grumbled "Fine….."

Sanji perked up and said "What was that, idiot? I didn't hear you."

Face reddening by the second, Zoro bit out, loud enough for Sanji to hear "Yes, I'll fucking marry you!... Now take the damn cock ring off!"

Sanji pulled the hospital gown down just in time as the door to the room opened and Chopper walked in. Pulling the blankets over Zoro' lap, Sanji grinned impishly at a glowering Zoro. Chopper squeaked excitedly when he noticed Zoro was awake. Rushing over to Zoro's bedside, he said excitedly "Zoro! You're awake! How are you feeling? Do you still hurt, are you still feeling groggy?" Chopper fired off question after question before Zoro could answer even one of them.

Snickering in the background, Sanji told Chopper "I'll just go call everyone and let them know Zoro's finally awake then." Zoro glared at Sanji over the excited Chopper's head. Sanji's smirk widened, and before Zoro could say anything to stop either of them, Sanji added "I"ll also tell them about how I finally made an honest man out of you and that we're engaged then, shall I?" At this new information, Chopper's eyes widened, and he immediately shouted 'Congratulations!' before firing off more questions.

Silently laughing, Sanji offered Zoro a mock salute before he left the hospital room, intending to do exactly as he'd promised by calling their friends and squad mates to inform them that Zoro was awake, and that there was going to be a wedding on the horizon. Poor Zoro, left with the shiny new cock ring and unable to take it off. Sanji was almost regretful of the fact that he wouldn't be there when the catheter was removed. Watching Zoro explain the cock ring that hadn't been there before to a nurse would have been really funny to see. But, Zoro would have killed him if he'd stayed any longer. Best to make an escape before Zoro could stop him.

Zoro, back in his hospital room swore to himself as he shifted uncomfortably from the catheter and cock ring, that he was going to fucking kill Sanji for this.

Next Valentine's Day, Sanji's ass was going to be his.


End file.
